Such a barrel is described in Application NL-A-9301856 (not a prior publication). The body of this known barrel has a radially outward pointing body flange, on which a corresponding ridge of an end face is welded. When this barrel is being lifted up with a lifting device, the major part of the lifting forces is exerted on the body flange. During this, the welded joint between said flange and the ridge of the end face is hardly affected at all by said lifting forces.
The join between the body and the end face of said barrel is in the form of a butt joint. Such a welded joint is not so suitable for the transmission of tensile forces. Since, as explained above, this welded joint is not placed under any load by lifting forces, the risk of giving way as the result of said lifting forces is low.
Such a butt joint has the disadvantage that during manufacture it must be ensured that the ridge and the flange are positioned correctly relative to each other. Besides, the butt joint is still vulnerable as regards other loads, such as shock loads arising from dropping the barrel, internal excess pressures and so forth.